16 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3412 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3627); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3413 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3628); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Eliza szuka kłopotów, odc. 10 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Ooey Gooey ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Budzik - Gitara 09:25 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 10; magazyn 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 10 - O tym, jak mama polubiła Prezencika (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.10Jak maminka zacala mit rada Darecka); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 93 (odc. 93); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Szykuje się wesele odc.13/30 (Extr@: A Wedding in the Air) - txt str.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Oj boli! odc. 104; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.865; telenowela TVP 12:40 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 6/22; serial TVP 13:35 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 7/22; serial TVP 14:35 Rok w ogrodzie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1254; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 13 (Commander in Chief, ep. 13 State of the Union); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3414 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3629); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3415 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3630); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 68 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Noc i dzień, odc. 43 (Night and day, ep. 43); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Muszkieterka - cz. 1 (Femme Musketeer) 84'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004) 21:50 Moskiewska saga - odc. 7 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 7); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 22:45 Moskiewska saga - odc. 8 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 8); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 23:45 Teleexpress nocą 24:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 4/9 - Gąszcz; serial TVP 01:05 Dobre, bo polskie - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 4. Dziennikarka "Głosu Wybrzeża"; program dokumentalny 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 113/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 113); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:10 Ocean Avenue - odc. 114/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 114); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:55 Przystanek praca 07:20 Demokracja w Kościele; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 23/26 W domowym zaciszu (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. Home sweet home); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 265 Niewidoczne zagrożenie; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:44 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 15; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 117/162 Euforia (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (Rapture)); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 66/75 Dar życia (Tarzan, ep 312 Gift of life); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Koncert Laureatów - Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie 13:30 Znaki czasu; magazyn 13:55 Starter- magazyn aktualności 14:10 Fabryka śmiechu - (3) 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 16/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 615 (144)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc. 50/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 14/26 (48) Niefortunny wypadek (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. One more for the road); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 78/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Japonii do Chin (Around the worlds in 80 treasures. Japan to China) - txt str.777 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 20:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7 - Ania; serial TVP 21:25 Warto rozmawiać - Wydanie specjalne 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Sinead O'Connor - koncert w Poznaniu; transmisja 23:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 3/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 403); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:30 Wieczór melomana - Muzyczna Praga - Koncert Filharmoników Wiedeńskich (cz. 1) 01:05 American ski 49'; film dokumentalny 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Domowy zwierzyniec 08.50 TV Katowice poleca 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:09 Kamera Kuriera 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:14 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Pomysł na sukces 17.00 Trójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Encyklopedia Solidarności 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.00 Zaolzie – magazyn 19.15 Trójka dzieciom: Lis Leon – serial animowany 19.30 Z życia Kościoła – magazyn katolicki 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda; STEREO 22:49 16/16 - Bądź wola moja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 O co chodzi? - Spanie, odc. 5 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:22 Kurier; STEREO 01:42 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 O co chodzi? - Spanie, odc. 5 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:32 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sekret Laury (112) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.55 Graczykowie (33) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (83): Wiedźmin i bestia - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (16) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (16) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (16): Motyle - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (135) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (42) - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (135) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (84): Taniec z wyjazdami - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (99) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (43): Safari - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (136): Droga do Unii - serial kom. 20.00 Kabareton - Czwarta Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 21.00 MEGAHIT: Speed 2: Wyścig z aasem - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.45 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.45 Bumerang - pr. publicystyczny 01.30 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.30 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (10) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (2) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (12) - serial obyaajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (108) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Krok od domu (14) - serial kryminalny 21.55 Bez śladu (3) - serial krym. 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.55 Firma - magazyn 00.25 Prawo ulicy (4) - serial kryminalny 01.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Telesklep 03.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 09.40 Jesteś moim życiem (225) - telenowela 10.45 V.I.P. (4) - serial sensacyjny 11.45 Cała prawda - talk show 12.45 Strażacy - serial dok. 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (53) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (21) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (226) - telenowela 20.00 Winny czy niewinny (17) - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Prawda o wilkach (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 22.15 Machinery 2007 - nagrody muzyczne miesięcznika "Machina" 23.15 Idioci - dramat obyczajowy, Dania 1998 01.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 08.10 Inwazja (odc. 19/22) serial SF wyk. William Fichtner, Eddie Cibrian, Kari Matchett, Lisa Sheridan 09.10 Gorzka zemsta (odc. 21/188) telenowela reż. Rodrigo Triana, wyk. Danna García, Germán Rojas, Mario Cimarro, Paola Andrea Rey 10.05 Inspektor Eddie (odc. 6/13) serial komediowy wyk. Mark Valley, Sienna Miller, Julian Rhind-Tutt, Colin Salmon 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni konkurs interaktywny 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta (odc. 22/188) telenowela reż. Rodrigo Triana, wyk. Danna García, Germán Rojas, Mario Cimarro, Paola Andrea Rey 15.10 Nikita (odc. 13/22) serial sensacyjny wyk. Peta Wilson, Roy Dupuis, Alberta Watson, Don Francks 16.10 Życie na fali (odc. 18/27) serial obyczajowy wyk. Peter Gallagher, Kelly Rowan, Benjamin McKenzie, Mischa Barton 17.10 Seans filmowy program interaktywny 18.10 Inspektor Eddie (odc. 6/13) serial komediowy wyk. Mark Valley, Sienna Miller, Julian Rhind-Tutt, Colin Salmon 19.10 Życie na fali (odc. 19/27) serial obyczajowy wyk. Peter Gallagher, Kelly Rowan, Benjamin McKenzie, Mischa Barton 20.10 Tajniacy (odc. 8/16) serial sensacyjny wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Hill Harper, Anna Belknap, Lola Glaudini 21.10 Crooklyn komediodramat reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Delroy Lindo, David Patrick Kelly, Zelda Harris 23.30 Przeklęty los film obyczajowy reż. Pat O'Connor, wyk. Iain Glen, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Frankie McCafferty, Niamh Cusack 01.40 Polowanie na strażaków film sensacyjny reż. Alan Smithee, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Lillo Brancato, Morris Chestnut, Edie Falco TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Teleranek na wakacjach - W miastolesie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zaproszenie - Gdańskie to i owo*. (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Biografie - Niebezpiecznie skromna 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Semkowicz, Marek Bieńkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 471; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o... - Książce "Post Mortem. Katyń"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Doktor Murek - odc. 5; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Bez prądu - Grzegorz Ciechowski; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Teleranek na wakacjach - W miastolesie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Diagnostyka obrazowa sutka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niezwykli - Kamienny trud; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Duże jest piękne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Warto kochać - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Warto rozmawiać - Odrolnienie koalicji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 .... I tam prawdopodobnie zostałem na zawsze 48'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Duże jest piękne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Warto rozmawiać - Odrolnienie koalicji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 .... I tam prawdopodobnie zostałem na zawsze 48'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Salon kresowy - W zdrowym ciele zdrowy rozum; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Film 08:30 Jasminum - film obyczajowy 10:20 Olbrzymie pos±gi Buddy - film dokumentalny 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie XVIII - serial animowany odc. 15 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Szósty mecz - komediodramat 14:25 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny 15:50 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat 17:30 Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny 20:00 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia 21:40 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna 23:35 W wirze - film sensacyjny 01:10 Towar - komediodramat 02:10 Jak być sob± - komediodramat 03:55 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat HBO 06.30 Zabójcza blondynka komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin 08.05 Cinema, cinema magazyn filmowy 08.30 Gattaca - szok przyszłości thriller SF reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Gore Vidal 10.15 Charlie i fabryka czekolady komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly 12.10 Sznycel Paradise komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier 13.35 Świąteczna rubryka komedia romantyczna reż. Farhad Mann, wyk. Dina Meyer, David Sutcliffe, April Telek, Kyle Cassie 15.05 Prosto z zoo do Indii film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans 16.40 Graffiti Bridge film muzyczny reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Ingrid Chavez, Morris Day, Jerome Benton 18.10 Zabójcza blondynka komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin 19.40 Premiera - Na planie magazyn filmowy 20.10 Król dramat obyczajowy reż. James Marsh, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Derek Alvarado, E. Matthew Buckley, Monica Pena 21.55 Graves End thriller reż. James Marlowe, wyk. Eric Roberts, Steven Williams, Daniel Roebuck, Valerie Mikita 23.30 Faceci w korkach komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy 01.05 Król rzeki thriller reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Edward Burns, Jennifer Ehle, John Kapelos, Sean McCann 02.45 London dramat obyczajowy reż. Hunter Richards, wyk. Chris Evans, Jessica Biel, Joy Bryant, Jason Statham 04.25 Antoni, Boży wojownik film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Cinemax 06.00 Apollo 13 dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Ed Harris, Gary Sinise 08.20 Eden dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger 10.05 Zmiana adresu komedia reż. Emmanuel Mouret, wyk. Emmanuel Mouret, Frédérique Bel, Fanny Valette, Dany Brillant 11.30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem magazyn filmowy 11.55 Star Trek 6: Wojna o pokój film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan 13.45 Mumia film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Rachel Weisz, Brendan Fraser, John Hannah, Arnold Vosloo 15.50 Eden dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger 17.45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Meryl Streep magazyn filmowy 18.15 Umrzeć w San Hilario komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont 20.00 Być kobietą - Więzienny blues film obyczajowy reż. Cheryl Dunye, wyk. Yolonda Ross, Davenia McFadden, Rain Phoenix, Ella Joyce 21.30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich magazyn filmowy 22.00 Zmiana adresu komedia reż. Emmanuel Mouret, wyk. Emmanuel Mouret, Frédérique Bel, Fanny Valette, Dany Brillant 23.25 Mistrzowie horroru (odc. 11) serial grozy 00.25 Uciekający pociąg film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, Kyle T. Heffner 02.15 Czas rebelii komedia obyczajowa reż. Chus Gutiérrez, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Juan Sanz, Macarena Gómez, Jordi Vilches 03.45 Rybka zwana Wandą komedia reż. Charles Crichton, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, John Cleese, Kevin Kline, Michael Palin 05.30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Brian Grazer i Ron Howard magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06.00 Wszystko jest iluminacją komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova 07.45 Okrutne wspomnienia dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto 09.25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Mary Parent, Scott Stuber magazyn filmowy 09.55 Make It Funky! film dokumentalny 11.50 Trzech ojców w domu komedia reż. Stéphane Kappes, wyk. Pierre Palmade, Daniel Russo, Yvon Back, Anne Depétrini 13.30 Apollo 13 dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Ed Harris, Gary Sinise 15.45 Dotyk miłości dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber 17.50 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt serial dokumentalny 18.15 Wszystko jest iluminacją komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova 20.00 W jego rękach dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Fontaine, wyk. Isabelle Carré, Benoît Poelvoorde, Jonathan Zaccai, Valérie Donzelli 21.35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler magazyn filmowy 22.00 Lokator dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Roman Polański, Melvyn Douglas, Jo Van Fleet 00.05 American Pie - Wesele komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Jason Biggs, Alyson Hannigan, Seann William Scott, January Jones 01.40 Dzieci gorszego boga dramat obyczajowy reż. Randa Haines, wyk. Marlee Matlin, William Hurt, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco 03.40 Gangster film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams Hallmark Channel 06:00 Stróż brata mego - dramat psychologiczny reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. John Lithgow, Annette O'Toole, Ellen Burstyn, Veronica Cartwright USA 1995 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 1998 09:00 Zniewolenie: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Keith Carradine, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Eugene Byrd USA 2000 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 163 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Blackbeard - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Angus Macfadyen, Mark Umbers, Richard Chamberlain, Stacy Keach USA 2006 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 USA 1999 15:00 Zniewolenie: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Keith Carradine, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Eugene Byrd USA 2000 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 163 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 USA 1999 19:00 Weselna gorączka - komedia reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Karen Valentine, John Larroquette, Kelly Overton, Marina Black USA 2004 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2004 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2004 23:00 Ucieczka z Edenu - film obyczajowy reż. Leon Ichaso, wyk. Phylicia Rashad, Sidney Poitier, Sydney Tamiia Poitier, Robert Hooks USA 1999 01:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2004 02:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2004 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 1998 04:00 Stróż brata mego - dramat psychologiczny reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. John Lithgow, Annette O'Toole, Ellen Burstyn, Veronica Cartwright USA 1995 BBC Prime 06.10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały program dla dzieci 06.30 Tikkabilla program dla dzieci 07.00 Roztańczone Beebies program dla dzieci 07.15 Tweenies program dla dzieci 07.35 Balamory program dla dzieci 07.55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały program dla dzieci 08.15 Come Outside program edukacyjny dla dzieci 08.30 Andy Pandy serial dla dzieci 08.35 Teletubisie serial animowany 08.55 Piesek Monty serial animowany 09.00 Paszport na plażę program podróżniczy 09.30 Kurort wstydliwych dolegliwości serial dokumentalny 10.30 Paszport na plażę program podróżniczy 11.00 Ogrodowe potyczki program dla hobbystów 11.30 Wielkie koty - pamiętnik program przyrodniczy 12.30 Tak jest, panie ministrze serial komediowy wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hawthorne, Derek Fowlds, John Nettleton 13.00 Mój bohater serial komediowy reż. Paul Mendelson, wyk. Ardal O'Hanlon, Emily Joyce, Geraldine McNulty, Hugh Dennis 13.30 Moja rodzinka serial komediowy reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 14.00 Śledztwa Hetty Waintrop serial kryminalny reż. John Bowen, David Cook, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Derek Benfield, Dominic Monaghan, Suzanne Maddock 15.00 Budząc zmarłych serial kryminalny reż. Barbara Machin, wyk. Trevor Eve, Sue Johnston, Holly Aird, Claire Goose 16.00 Paszport na plażę program podróżniczy 16.30 Superdomy program dokumentalny 17.30 Polowanie na okazje magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 18.00 Było-minęło? serial komediowy reż. Sydney Lotterby, wyk. Judi Dench, Geoffrey Palmer, Moira Brooker, Jenny Funnell 18.30 Moja rodzinka serial komediowy reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 19.00 Z pędzlem i drabiną magazyn poradnikowy 20.00 Budząc zmarłych serial kryminalny reż. Barbara Machin, wyk. Trevor Eve, Sue Johnston, Holly Aird, Claire Goose 21.00 Miłosna zupa serial komediowy reż. David Renwick, wyk. Tamsin Greig, Michael Landes, Sheridan Smith, Montserrat Lombard 22.00 Co tam panie w polityce? serial komediowy reż. Sam Bain, wyk. Peter Capaldi, James Smith, Chris Addison, Chris Langham 22.30 French i Saunders serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Gareth Carrivick, wyk. Dawn French, Jennifer Saunders, Simon Brint, Rowland Rivron 23.00 Budząc zmarłych serial kryminalny reż. Barbara Machin, wyk. Trevor Eve, Sue Johnston, Holly Aird, Claire Goose 00.00 Tak jest, panie ministrze serial komediowy wyk. Paul Eddington, Nigel Hawthorne, Derek Fowlds, John Nettleton 00.30 Miłosna zupa serial komediowy reż. David Renwick, wyk. Tamsin Greig, Michael Landes, Sheridan Smith, Montserrat Lombard 01.30 Było-minęło? serial komediowy reż. Sydney Lotterby, wyk. Judi Dench, Geoffrey Palmer, Moira Brooker, Jenny Funnell 02.00 Moja rodzinka serial komediowy reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 02.30 EastEnders serial komediowy 03.00 Budząc zmarłych serial kryminalny reż. Barbara Machin, wyk. Trevor Eve, Sue Johnston, Holly Aird, Claire Goose 04.00 Śledztwa Hetty Waintrop serial kryminalny reż. John Bowen, David Cook, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Derek Benfield, Dominic Monaghan, Suzanne Maddock 05.00 Paszport na plażę program podróżniczy 05.30 Balamory program dla dzieci 05.50 Tweenies program dla dzieci Polonia 1 06:35 - Sally (odc. 24) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 25) 07:20 - Celeste II (odc. 85) 08:10 - Telezakupy 19:00 - Celeste II (odc. 86) 19:45 - On i Ona (odc. 7) 20:45 - Dotyk tajemnic (odc. 3) 21:15 - Atak potworów (odc. 4) 21:40 - Bill Cosby Show (odc. 17) 22:05 - Ziemie toskańskie (odc. 16) 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu Discovery Channel 06.00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Powietrzny snajper serial dokumentalny 08.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 serial dokumentalny 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów serial dokumentalny 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi serial dokumentalny 11.30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi serial dokumentalny 12.00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Powietrzny snajper serial dokumentalny 14.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 11) serial dokumentalny 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 47) serial dokumentalny 16.00 Superjazda: Jazda wieczoru serial dokumentalny 17.00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Rolls-royce serial dokumentalny 17.30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Ferrari 308 serial dokumentalny 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Susan Morisset serial dokumentalny 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 48) serial dokumentalny 21.00 Medyczne sekrety: Judy Garland serial dokumentalny 22.00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Desperackie działanie serial dokumentalny 23.00 Producenci motocykli: Mike Metzger kontra Larry Linkogle serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 01.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Statki powietrzne serial dokumentalny 02.00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring serial dokumentalny 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod: '61 Bubbletop serial dokumentalny 04.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sprasowany samochód serial dokumentalny 05.00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 serial dokumentalny 05.30 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 serial dokumentalny Discovery Civilisation 06.00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska serial dokumentalny 07.00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie film dokumentalny 08.00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 09.00 Kobiety faraonowie film dokumentalny 09.55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił prezydenta Kennedy'ego? serial dokumentalny 10.50 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 11.45 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska serial dokumentalny 12.40 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie film dokumentalny 13.35 Wielkie bitwy: Bosworth - 1485 rok serial dokumentalny 14.05 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 15.00 Kobiety faraonowie film dokumentalny 16.00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił prezydenta Kennedy'ego? serial dokumentalny 17.00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 18.00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska serial dokumentalny 19.00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie film dokumentalny 20.00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 21.00 Kobiety faraonowie film dokumentalny 22.00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił prezydenta Kennedy'ego? serial dokumentalny 23.00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 00.00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska serial dokumentalny 01.00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie film dokumentalny 02.00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 03.00 Kobiety faraonowie film dokumentalny 03.55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił prezydenta Kennedy'ego? serial dokumentalny 04.45 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 05.35 Wielkie bitwy: Bosworth - 1485 rok serial dokumentalny Zone Club 06.00 Sekrety baletu (odc. 3) szkoła tańca 06.25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (odc. 11) magazyn fitness 06.55 Sobota w kuchni (odc. 52) magazyn kulinarny 07.20 Na ślubnym kobiercu (odc. 8) program rozrywkowy 07.45 Mama na pełny etat (odc. 14) serial dokumentalny 08.10 Obieżyświat (odc. 24) serial dokumentalny 08.35 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (odc. 1) reality show 09.35 Udawacze (odc. 43) program rozrywkowy 10.25 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach (odc. 6) program rozrywkowy 10.55 Przyjęcia Jamesa (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 11.25 Przyjęcia Jamesa (odc. 20) magazyn kulinarny 11.55 Bazar (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 12.25 Obieżyświat (odc. 41) serial dokumentalny 12.55 Dom mody (odc. 4) konkurs ubiorów 13.20 Terapia szokowa: Helen (odc. 4) magazyn 13.45 Sobota w kuchni (odc. 51) magazyn kulinarny 14.10 Mama na pełny etat (odc. 16) serial dokumentalny 14.35 Randka na czas (odc. 5) program rozrywkowy 15.00 Randka na czas (odc. 6) program rozrywkowy 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę (odc. 11) reality show 16.30 Areszt domowy (odc. 23) magazyn mody 17.00 Areszt domowy (odc. 24) magazyn mody 17.30 Obieżyświat (odc. 49) serial dokumentalny 18.00 Obieżyświat (odc. 50) serial dokumentalny 18.30 On jest kobietą (odc. 3) reality show 19.30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (odc. 49) magazyn 20.30 10 lat mniej (odc. 14) magazyn poradnikowy 21.00 Randka na czas (odc. 50) program rozrywkowy 21.30 Córeczka tatusia (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 22.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (odc. 96) talk-show 22.50 Gładka jak jedwab film dokumentalny 23.40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (odc. 66) magazyn poradnikowy 00.30 Mężczyźni o sobie: Sztuka flirtu (odc. 3) program rozrywkowy 00.55 Gwiazdy na plaży (odc. 3) program rozrywkowy 01.20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (odc. 96) talk-show 02.05 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (odc. 50) magazyn poradnikowy 03.00 Zdrada (odc. 53) serial dokumentalny 04.00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (odc. 13) reality show 05.00 Obieżyświat (odc. 26) serial dokumentalny 05.30 Sztuka i dusza (odc. 11) magazyn kulturalny MiniMini 06.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 10) serial animowany 06.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 11) serial animowany 06.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 12) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 21) serial animowany 06.55 Krecik (odc. 5) serial animowany 07.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 15) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 57) serial animowany 07.55 Pingu (odc. 109) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy (odc. 53) serial animowany 08.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 16) serial animowany 08.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 4) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 25) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 47) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 39) serial animowany 09.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 20) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 29) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 14) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 39) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 33) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 8) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 27) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 52) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 15) serial animowany 11.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 3) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 24) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 46) serial animowany 12.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 1) serial animowany 12.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 16) serial animowany 12.55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (odc. 13) serial animowany 13.05 Pippi (odc. 8) serial animowany 13.30 Clifford (odc. 6) serial animowany 14.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 7) serial animowany 14.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 8) serial animowany 14.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 9) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 20) serial animowany 14.55 Krecik (odc. 4) serial animowany 15.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 14) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 56) serial animowany 15.55 Pingu (odc. 108) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 38) serial animowany 16.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 19) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 28) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 13) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 38) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 32) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 7) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 26) serial animowany 18.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 2) serial animowany 18.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 17) serial animowany 18.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 1) serial animowany 19.05 Pippi (odc. 9) serial animowany 19.30 Clifford (odc. 7) serial animowany Jetix 06.00 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 06.25 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 06.50 Team Galaxy serial animowany 07.15 Team Galaxy serial animowany 07.35 Power Rangers Ninja Storm serial przygodowy reż. Paul Grinder, Mark Beesley, wyk. Pua Magasiva, Sally Martin, Glenn McMillan, Adam Tuominen 08.00 Power Rangers S.P.D. serial przygodowy reż. Greg Aronowitz, Mark Beesley, wyk. Brandon Jay McLaren, Chris Violette, Matt Austin, Monica May 08.25 Power Rangers Dino Thunder serial przygodowy wyk. James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana, Jason David Frank 08.50 Shuriken School serial animowany 09.10 Pucca serial animowany 09.20 Planet Sketch serial animowany 09.35 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 10.00 Jerry i paczka serial animowany 10.25 W.I.T.C.H. serial animowany 10.50 W.I.T.C.H. serial animowany 11.15 Świat według Ludwiczka serial animowany 11.40 Ach, ten Andy! serial animowany 12.00 Ach, ten Andy! serial animowany 12.25 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 12.50 Team Galaxy serial animowany 13.15 Pucca serial animowany 13.35 Shuriken School serial animowany 14.00 Shuriken School serial animowany 14.20 Jerry i paczka serial animowany 14.35 Planet Sketch serial animowany 14.45 Świat według Ludwiczka serial animowany 15.05 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 15.30 Power Rangers S.P.D. serial przygodowy reż. Greg Aronowitz, Mark Beesley, wyk. Brandon Jay McLaren, Chris Violette, Matt Austin, Monica May 15.55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder serial przygodowy wyk. James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana, Jason David Frank 16.20 Galactik Football serial animowany 16.45 W.I.T.C.H. serial animowany 17.10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja serial animowany 17.35 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 18.00 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 18.25 Team Galaxy serial animowany 18.50 Ach, ten Andy! serial animowany 19.15 Planet Sketch serial animowany 19.25 Naruto serial animowany 19.50 Eerie Indiana - następny wymiar serial przygodowy reż. John Bell, Rene Bonniere, wyk. Bill Switzer, Daniel Clark, Lindy Booth, Neil Crone 20.15 Mroczna przepowiednia serial przygodowy reż. Craig Pryce, Paul Fox, wyk. Paula Brancati, Alex House, Jonathan Malen, Danielle Miller 20.40 Eerie Indiana - następny wymiar serial przygodowy reż. John Bell, Rene Bonniere, wyk. Bill Switzer, Daniel Clark, Lindy Booth, Neil Crone 21.05 Galactik Football serial animowany 21.30 Spiderman serial animowany 21.55 Spiderman serial animowany 22.20 Sonic X serial animowany 22.45 Pokemon serial animowany 23.10 Pokemon serial animowany 23.35 X-Men serial animowany MTV2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.30 100% MTV2 08.00 The Rock: Top 10 09.00 MTV2 Rocks 10.00 NME Chart Show 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.30 100% MTV2 12.00 Spanking New Music 12.30 100% MTV2 13.00 Zane Meets Ozzy 14.00 Gonzo: My Chemical Romance Special 15.00 Spanking New Music 15.30 100% MTV2 16.00 Spanking New Music 16.30 100% MTV2 17.00 TXT, Drugs N Rock N Roll 18.00 The Red Button Chart 19.00 The Rock: Top 10 19.45 Spanking New Music 20.00 NME Chart Show 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.30 100% MTV2 22.00 Spanking New Music 22.30 100% MTV2 23.00 The Red Button Chart 00.00 Willy Mason Takeover 01.00 Me, Myself And I 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV2: Commercial Free BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Our World 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Nurses On The Frontline 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Click 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 00.45 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Click 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 04.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny Fashion TV 06.00 Tygodnie mody 06.30 Modelki 06.45 First Face 06.55 F People 07.00 Bielizna 07.30 Fryzury i makijaże 07.45 Moda i film 07.55 F People 08.00 Fotografowie mody 08.30 Modelki 08.45 Hity sezonu 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Moda i muzyka 09.45 Projektanci mody 09.55 F People 10.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 10.30 Moda dookoła świata 10.55 F People 11.00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 11.30 Modelki 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Tendencje w modzie 12.45 First Face 12.55 F People 13.00 Tygodnie mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Backstage Special 14.30 Fryzury i makijaże 14.55 F People 15.00 Moda dookoła świata 15.30 Fotografowie mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 Przeznaczenie mody 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 Projektanci mody 17.55 F People 18.00 Moda i film 18.30 Hity sezonu 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tendencje w modzie 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 First Face 20.45 Stroje plażowe 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 21.45 First Face 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Bielizna 22.45 Stroje plażowe 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Fryzury i makijaże 23.55 F Party 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Party 01.00 Modelki 01.45 Moda i film 01.55 F Party 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 02.55 F Party 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Modelki 03.55 F Party 04.00 Bielizna 04.30 Fotografowie mody 04.55 F Party 05.00 Tygodnie mody 05.30 Moda dookoła świata 05.55 F Party Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku